


A shotwound won't stop me

by Mycroffed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Based on a comic I read, I can write another version of this story as well, M/M, Second chapter is other version, Sorry Not Sorry, The feels were just too strong, but this one is happy, it's the sad version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an attack on MI6 HQ and Q is somewhere in the building, hurt. Can Bond get to him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A shotwound won't stop me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a new ship I'm sailing. I really like these two, but I don't think I'm that good at writing about these two adorable idiots. If I want to write more, then you'll see it, I guess.
> 
> Also, if you want to check out the original comic, here is the link: http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/36105468259/00q-comic-part-01-for-channeling-my-anger. Thanks, Brilcrist for writing this!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading, kudo'ing and commenting!

[RECORDING STARTING.]

" _"Never thought an office job could be so deadly. Next time this happens, I'll suggest to move our branch to the tower of London."_ Maybe I should give you some back-up to my story instead of just starting where the recording starts. Or is that really where you want to start? No? Back-up it is then. There's been an attack on MI6 HQ and of course it was on Bond's day off. The one and only day in the year that Bond doesn't come in to work, that's the day that the terrorist attack. You'd almost think we've got a spy who gives them the calendar. No, I'm not drifting off. Look, this is my story, alright? I tell you this the way I want to.

"Anyway, back to the story. So, MI6 under attack. Bond's not there. M had some kind of important meeting - he's not there either. I was happily working in Q-branch when the attack started. The terrorists had found a way inside through the vents and had decided that the best place to start was the Q-labs, since that's where the weapons are. Maybe we should keep them somewhere else... So who do they see first as they drop down from the ceiling? Correct, me. And of course they want me out of their way, so they shoot me. Did you know that it hurts? A lot? I fell to the ground - I like to think that I didn't groan in pain or anything like that, but my memory is kind of foggy - pressing my hand against the gunshot wound.

"As I try desperately to remember first aid, a voice drifts towards me through the ear piece I'm wearing. And to be honest, I've never been so happy to hear a voice in my entire life. It was Bond, telling me to keep talking to him as he tries to find me and get me out. So that's when I said-"

" _"-_ _Never thought an office job could be so deadly. Next time this happens, I'll suggest to move our branch to the tower of London."_ Yes, I figured, just get on with the story."

"That's when James asked _"Why tower of London?"_

" _"I don't know. And you know, I might reconsider my career on espionage in the future. Perhaps I should accept that math teacher position they offered me before... What do you think, 007, math teacher is a cool job, isn't it?"_ I was just trying to get my mind distracted and keep talking at the same time, since Bond was pretty persistent on that last thing. As of I would've died there." A huff could be heard in the recording. "Bond would've found me in time either way.

"He was pretty supportive of me, while I was dying-not-dying. _"Yes it is."_ It still makes me smile.

"But I was starting to doubt him, so I asked: _"Where are you? I'm getting cold and tired."_ It's the most horrible feeling, getting cold because of blood loss? It's like life is slowly being sucked out of you.

"But as always, Bond was there to save the day. Or at least talk to me while he was trying to. _"Nearly there, Q, just... Stay on the line with me. I'm going to get you ou-"_ he didn't finish the sentence. Well, at least not that I remember, but that recording you made me listen to didn't have the rest of the sentence either, so let's take it that there's no end. There was a bang though and I still don't know what that sound was.

" _"What was that noise? 007?"_ I was starting to panic. I couldn't help thinking that they had found me, that this was the end for me. And yes, that's when they appeared in the door opening and walked towards me. I needed to keep Bond up to date, so I told him too _. "They found me."_ "

"Did they really find you? 007 must've been really close."

"He was, he appeared right behind the guy, but I couldn't see him from where I was sitting on the ground, so i just said his name, hoping he'd hurry up more. I'd never suspect that I would hear the answer not through the ear piece."

"What did he say? Q, you're almost at the end, what did he say?"

" _"Q."_ He said my name." There's a brief silence in the recording before someone softly starts to snore. There's a sound of someone being woken up. "Huh, wha-? Oh, yes, the end of the mission, right. So after he said my name, I heard another gunshot. I thought I was done for, that Bond was too late. But no, I could hear him talk to M.

" _"M, I've got him. Yes, right away. Hey, I got you. Q, look at me. Q? Q!"_ That must've been when I drifted away, because that's the last thing I remember."

"Alright, thank you, Quartermaster, for your cooperation. I'm sorry we had to do this in such... Unusual conditions."

"You mean while I'm in the bed in Bond's flat and on pain meds? I think they're a bit too strong by the way."

"Get some rest, Quartermaster, you look like you could use it."

[RECORDING ENDED.]

 

*

 

The next time the young Quartermaster became aware of the world again, he heard a brief knock on the door and the shuffling he associated with clothes and somebody moving. _Ah, so I'm not alone_. He thought, trying to get aware of the world without opening his eyes.

"Who is it?" Bond's voice rang through the room, nice and clear. Q had to stop himself from smiling, he was so glad the double oh agent was there with him.

"Room service, Mr. Bond." _Ah, that was Eve_ , he thought. _What's she doing here?_ Of course Bond managed to voice those questions briefly after he had thought them.

"Eve? Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to deliver your package. And M is waiting outside, he wants to talk to you." _M? Wait, has Bond not been in for a couple of days?_ He thought it had been a few days since the agent had found him almost bled out in the Q-lab, but in reality, he had no idea how many days he'd been here, how long he had slept. It was possible that the recording had taken please just earlier today.

"Why not use the bloody phone?" _Well, someone got out of bed on the wrong way_. Q couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the person on the other side of the conversation when Bond was like this. He could be incredibly stubborn and potty mouthed when he got in this mood.

"It's urgent, he said.... how's your quartermaster?" There was a slight hesitation as she brought Q up. _But she cares_ , he thought to himself. _She cares about you and that's why she's slightly awkward. Probably._

"He's been sleeping all day. Aside from the massive blood loss, he was relatively unharmed. The doctor said he needs a few more days until he can get around." Ah, a medical diagnosis, good. He smiled ever so slightly, he knew Bond and Moneypenny were both distracted. _So the recording /had/ been earlier today, that's good, that meant that he probably hadn't missed too much. Or of course, she stepped by every day_ , the voice in the back of his head suggested.

"Good. I know M is bitching about the report, but I'll handle it. You two just take care of each other, alright?" Q smiled a bit more to himself. Moneypenny was a great friend and he was glad to know her. He listened to the silence between the two people, but - even though there was no goodbye or anything like that - the door falling to a close informed him that she was gone again.

"Q...? How much longer are you going to pretend to be asleep for? Look, I understand you really don't want to talk about it, but it's over now. Everything's been taken care of. And about that math teacher, I was joking ok? I'd much rather have you here." Q tensed up ever so slightly as Bond moved once more, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. He wanted to turn around, feel Bond's lips on his, but he was scared to move, to break this little cocoon of warmth he had created for himself. But aside from that, his heart warmed from those _words._ He hadn't meant any of what he had said, he had been in pain and had just wanted it to be over. He'd never leave Bond like that.

"Be back in a minute." Bond whispered softly next to his ear.

Another click from the door and he knew that he was alone again. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Was he in Bond's flat? Well that was... Unusual. He pushed himself up ever so slightly so he could see the room around him. There was a simple present on the night table: a new version of his favourite mug, the one that had been broken during the attack.

 _Damnit, James_.


	2. Or will it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't not write this part. It's got the same base conversations (more or less) but it's from Bond's point of view this time and... Well, it doesn't end happily. Ye be warned.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, kudo'ing and commenting! As always.

My heart stopped when I got the news that MI6 was under attack. The first thing that rang through my head was _Q_. I needed to get to Q somehow - I realize now that Q shouldn't have been my priority, it should've been other people than him, but don't people think of their loved ones first in situations like this? I was with M on an outside mission - I didn't have another mission and ever since Silva, MI6 was more careful with their M - when the news got through. I only glanced at Mallory and he was already nodded. _Go. Go save your boyfriend_.

I put an ear piece in my ear and made sure I was on the emergency channel - Q would know to get on that channel as well and if we could talk, then I would be able to find him quicker. I didn't want to lose him. I just _couldn't_. I arrived at the headquarters soon enough - there was a chance that I would be able to get him out without anyone noticing us.

Once I was inside the building, I whispered into my earpiece. "Q? Are you there?" I was filled with hope for an answer - Q was a decent shot, so if it came down to a gun fight, he could stand his own. "Q, come in God damnit." I almost never cursed, but when I did, the situation was serious.

"Never thought an office job could be so deadly."I couldn't help but laugh with happiness. Q was alright. Well, more or less, because he sounded like he was in pain, but he was still alive and that was all that mattered for now. "Next time this happens, I'll suggest to move our branch to the tower of London."

"Why tower of London?" I was taking in his voice, trying to hold onto the joy I felt when I heard it again after thinking - fearing - he was dead. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I... I'm shot." Q mumbled into the ear piece. "In my stomach. And I don't know. You know, I might reconsider my career on espionage in the future. Perhaps I should accept that math teacher position they offered me before... What do you think, 007, math teacher is a cool job, isn't it?"

There weren't any tears in my eyes when I heard he was shot. I had failed to protect him. _Please let him be alright. I need him to be alright_."Yes it is." He tried not to sound worried as he talked to the young Quartermaster.

"Where are you? I'm getting cold and tired." Q sounded like he was giving up, like he wasn't going to make it. _Please don't die, Q, please don't die..._ He thought. _Please, please, please don't die_.

"Nearly there, Q, just... Stay on the line with me. I'm going to get you ou-" I heard a noise from behind me and turned around, my gun drawn. One of the men that had infiltrated HQ was there and without a single moment of hesitation I shot him in the knee, where it would hurt, but it wouldn't kill him - we could use people to interrogate later.

"What was that noise? 007?" Of course Q had heard the gun shot and now he thought that I was hurt - or even worse, dead. "They found me." Those were words that I didn't want to hear. I wasn't even anywhere close to where Q was _. I'm coming, Q, I'm coming_. "James." Was it his last breath? Was that another gunshot that I heard? I started running, I needed to get there in time. _Come on, run faster, damnit!_

"Q." I tried to hold back my tears as I kept running to where I thought Q was. The man who had shot him was still standing over him. I shot him in the back without even thinking about it. This one didn't deserve to stay alive, not after he shot _my_ Q. I rushed to his side and kneeled next to him, holding him in my arms. _Come on, Q, react to my touch_.

I needed to update M on the subject. "M, I've got him."

"Well, get him out!" It was a logical order, really and yet he hadn't thought about it for even a second.

"Yes, right away. Hey, I got you. Q, look at me. Q? Q!" The Quartermaster looked up at him, the light fading out of his eyes. Then he fainted in my arms, his body going entirely limp.

 

*

 

After I had retreated to my apartment for a couple of days, there was a knock on my door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone yet - not about anything and especially not about the attack on MI6 - but I couldn't keep running forever, so I called out. "Who is it?"

"Room service, Mr. Bond." I recognized Moneypenny's voice immediately and as I walked over, I tried not to sigh in annoyance. Could M not leave me alone for a while? But I opened the door and smiled kind of charmingly at her - I tried, okay? I tried, but it wasn't that easy anymore, not after what happened to Q.

"Eve? Why are you here?" I knew exactly why she was here, she was here to check up on me and make sure that I was alright, and yet I still voiced the question.

"Just wanted to deliver your package. And M is waiting outside, he wants to talk to you." _Fucking M_.

"Why not use the bloody phone?" I grumbled, turning away from the open door. I walked over to the couch and sat down on it, tense, wishing that Q could've been there next to him. He always pulled me into a hug or a kiss or something ridiculously sentimental - and the worst part is that I didn't even mind it.

"It's urgent, he said..." It's always urgent with him, but that didn't mean that I would even try to get there faster. "How are you?" _Still mourning Q's death_ was the first thing that went through my head, but I didn't want to say it out loud. It was probably pretty obvious from the way I looked - bags under my eyes, I hadn't shaved in days and I looked absolutely sleep deprived. Q shouldn't have died. I should've been there in time to save him. It was my fault that he had died.

"I'm fine." The lies came so easily lately. And I knew that she wouldn't fall for it, but I couldn't care less. I needed to get her out of my place so I could go back to blaming myself.

"Good. I know M is bitching about the report, but I'll handle it. You just take care of yourself, alright?" I closed my eyes and couldn't help but imagine how amused Q would be that after every mission there was a report that needed to be filed - Q had never filed a report in his entire life, even though he was involved in a number of missions - well more than just a number. I opened my eyes again to look up at Eve's worried face. But she shook her head, leaving him to grieve alone.

I got up again and walked to the kitchen, deciding that I needed some coffee - and I needed it fast. I opened the cupboard and there it was, staring angrily at me. Q's mug. The one he had left the last time he stayed over. When I saw it, I couldn't help but tear up and even though I'd never admit it, I started to cry.

_Damnit Q_.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now that I have edited and posted this, I'm going back to bed.


End file.
